


She

by xenosha



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: On this Beach Heartman is nineteen years old.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Kudos: 1





	She

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Она](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972488) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 



On this Beach Heartman is nineteen years old.

He lives in America, that old one, from the saved by a miracle video footages before the Stranding. He is experiencing a loss. He is in love.

Here, Heartman's name is Chris.

***

Heartman watches himself as if from behind a mirror glass. Half of him, the one that is clinging by strands to Ha, realizes himself, examines the space around, listens to the ephemeral splash of waves.

The other half, as if lost, roams the snowy mountain, agonizingly afraid of death.

Heartman smiles behind the glass. Afraid of death, not his own but his friends'; Chris screams when his friend is taken away by someone's hands and without thinking opens the doors.

His friend's name is Ashley. Heartman cannot recognize her face.

***

Time on this Beach curls into a strange coil. Heartman remembers that he has only three minutes, but on the snowy mountain it is night and Chris is going to survive it until dawn.

Then, a clap - a blow - time is wrapped up in a tube, and the loss of consciousness seems endless. Chris begins to distinguish the noise of water, and Heartman sadly realizes that he will never see the face of strange Ashley.

But the Beach is merciful and slowly forms back. Does it obey Heartman's will? Or take him further away from the Seam?

Chris gets up on his feet, and Heartman throws these thoughts.

No matter how much he is a scientist, he wants to see Ashley.

Chris rushes straight ahead.

***

The Beach mutates and transforms. Snow and planks are sprinkled with blood.

Heartman watches it with interest. In this Beach the Seam hides in puddles of blood, and the souls rushing on it painfully avoid them.

Ashley bumps her nose into Chris, tears are mixed with blood and dirt on her face. Heartman pulls his hand to pet her in the hair.

He is probably guessing.

***

Wendigos seem to be ghosts of the BTs. Heartman is interested in this idea. 

Alien, cruel, invisible, fast. Ghosts of ghosts, strangers in their own homes.

He has never seen a Beach similar to this one.

Fear gives Chris strength. He shoots a Wendigo, runs to the mansion without feeling his feet underneath him, and has time to think a short thought that it would be worth taking the flamethrower.

Heartman catches the usual fear by the tail: necrosis, time, explosion.

None of this, however, does not matter on the Beach.

***

They run from Wendigos by underground passages. The time twisted in a coil is flattened to a circle. The night is endless as the darkness is.

Chris has a pain in the knee. He is lagging behind. Ashley hugs him, and on her dirty cheeks there are tear strips again.

Heartman hugs her and whispers to her that he will be fine. They will be all right.

Ashley believes him. 

***

Beasts sneak past them, showing their fangs. Ashley looks at Chris, Heartman looks at Ashley.

They escape, and the house behind their backs bursts into flames. The Wendigos squeal, finally losing their physicality.

The sky finally shines with dawn. Ashley leans on his shoulder. The air crashes under the helicopter blades.

Time shifts from the dead point, and Heartman, hissing from the usual pain, opens his eyes.

***

They really will be all right.

Heartman's girlfriend's name is Sam; she has green eyes, light bob and tired nose wrinkles.

(He decides he does not want to take Chris's girlfriend.)


End file.
